


Don't do us part

by shichan



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/pseuds/shichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ma Ea non c’è – non è più da nessuna parte, in nessun luogo che lui possa raggiungere – e allora anche se non si vede nessun cielo, lì, non è poi così importante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't do us part

**Author's Note:**

> Ea/Landkarte implicito; finale del manga.  
> Ho utilizzato le traslitterazioni dei nomi delle scan inglesi. Dove per Landkarte non cambia (che io ricordi), per Ea si intende – da traduzione italiana – Er.  
> Una cosina senza pretese, perché questi due mi hanno ripetutamente calpestato il cuore e ho bisogno di un lieto fine per loro.  
> Il titolo è un gioco di parole con “Until Death do us part” ossia il nostro “Finché morte non ci separi”.

Dio è stato misericordioso. Landkarte lo ha pensato mentre Ea lo conduceva davanti al Signore dei Cieli, mentre questi gli parlava, mentre sceglieva per lui una pena che – Landkarte lo sapeva – non sarebbe mai stata dura abbastanza perché lui scontasse tutto il male che aveva fatto.  
Ma Dio lo aveva perdonato, o meglio, gli aveva offerto una seconda occasione che non credeva di meritare.  
Quante vite avrebbe dovuto vivere per ripagare i propri debiti? Quanti secoli, perché il suo spirito smettesse di sembrargli così lordo?  
Aveva ricevuto il perdono di Dio e di Ea, forse, ma non riusciva davvero a perdonare se stesso.  
Nemmeno in quella dimensione fatta di sola, pura luce; nemmeno in quel luogo senza tempo dove il suo spirito riposava indisturbato, recuperando tutto quello che le tenebre avevano inghiottito – la fede, la speranza, e perfino l’amore.

Lì Landkarte ha solo lo spirito e nessun corpo, o almeno lui è certo che sia così; nonostante la sua convinzione, ha la perfetta sensazione della pesantezza che solo un involucro umano porta con sé. Lui _sente_ di essere sdraiato in quella luce sconfinata, proprio come se fosse su un prato a guardare il cielo.  
Vorrebbe che ci fosse davvero una distesa di azzurro limpido, interrotta solo da qualche nuvola passeggera; vorrebbe vederlo roseo all’alba, poi azzurro, poi arancione al tramonto e infine quasi nero la notte. Vorrebbe vedere le nuvole farsi cariche di pioggia o quel grigio troppo chiaro che preannuncia sempre la neve.  
Ma non c’è cielo e non c’è terra, lì – c’è luce che lo circonda come se volesse proteggerlo, come se così fosse più facile entrargli dentro; e in fondo Landkarte lo sa che il marcio e l’oscurità si annidano nel cuore e nello spirito, non certo sul corpo.  
Vorrebbe aver avuto più tempo per parlare con Ea, per dirgli che gli dispiace per così tante cose che non sa nemmeno lui da dove potrebbe cominciare. Si scuserebbe per non avergli confidato che tutta l’oscurità che vedeva stava diventando un fardello troppo pesante da sopportare da solo; si scuserebbe per non aver compreso le sue parole e, anzi, per averle persino dimenticate; gli chiederebbe perdono per non aver creduto nella propria forza, ma soprattutto per non aver creduto in lui.   
Lo avrebbe fatto e lo farebbe tutt’ora se potesse, ma Ea non c’è – non è più da nessuna parte, in nessun luogo che lui possa raggiungere – e allora anche se non si vede nessun cielo, lì, non è poi così importante.

Se ci pensa bene è naturale che Ea non sia più in quel luogo da molto tempo.   
Per tanti anni ha assorbito oscurità fino a segregare quel che rimaneva del proprio cuore e della propria coscienza, perciò che ci voglia tanto a purificarlo senza lenire il suo spirito non è così strano. Ea invece è sempre stato dalla parte del giusto e del bene.  
Chissà che aspetto ha ora, sulla Terra.  
A volte Landkarte vacilla: non riesce ad avere fede come vorrebbe e sogna – o forse lo immagina soltanto, perché non sa se nella propria attuale condizione si possa parlare di “sognare” – di arrivare finalmente in un mondo dove potrebbe rivedere Ea e dirgli tutto ciò che gli ha taciuto, ma poi scopre che lui lì non esiste.  
Sente un dolore lancinante che, forse, da umano sarebbe all’altezza del petto; ma da _entità_ quale è, lo avverte ovunque.  
A volte teme che non lo rivedrà mai più, altre che Ea farà di tutto per non farsi trovare, altre ancora che lui forse non rinascerà mai – dopotutto senza la minaccia di Verloren, non c’è bisogno dei _Seven Ghosts_ , giusto?  
Il pensiero peggiore, il più doloroso di tutti, è che potrebbe rinascere senza ricordare nulla di Ea o di se stesso. In quei momenti ha così tanta paura che teme di sprofondare di nuovo nell’oscurità del proprio cuore.   
Ci sono periodi di tempo, di cui non riesce a definire la durata, in cui pensa a cosa potrebbe desiderare se Dio decidesse di farlo rinascere come essere umano.  
Quando si rende conto che quella possibilità esiste, si sente meno fuori luogo in tutta quella luce; forse è perché riesce a credere e a sperare come una volta.  
O perché è deciso a far sì che almeno un desiderio sia solo e unicamente per Ea.

  
Non credeva che avrebbe mai potuto cercare Ea, invece finalmente può farlo.  
Come tutti gli esseri umani non ricorda affatto i propri desideri espressi al cospetto del Signore, ma tutto il resto è lì, nitido e indelebile nella sua memoria nonostante il dorso della sua mano non rechi più il simbolo del _ghost_ Landkarte.  
Il mondo non è perfetto, ancora ci sono cose che non piacciono, ma sente che va bene così mentre aiuta un’anziana che è stata urtata dalla folla e poi ignorata; questa gli sorride, e Landkarte pensa che un sorriso può dissipare le tenebre più cupe e che avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima.  
Ma può ancora rimediare.

_Vorrei poter ricambiare quanto di buono mi è stato dato finora._

Non sa se tentare la sorte lì sia giusto o abbia senso.  
Landkarte fa ancora fatica a capire perché sia rinato nel corpo che aveva quando divenne _ghost_ , anziché ricominciare il ciclo dall’inizio; né ha idea di quanto tempo abbia passato avvolto da tutta quella luce.  
Per quanto ne sa potrebbero essere passati anni: Ea potrebbe essere vecchio, o già morto, o essere vivo e non ricordarsi di lui. Quello potrebbe rivelarsi come la sua punizione – essere nello stesso mondo di Ea e non poterlo vedere né poterci parlare.  
Potrebbe essere ovunque, ma Landkarte ha voluto cominciare da lì, dalla chiesa di Barsburg: vuole credere che lo troverà, e che se anche non dovesse succedere avrà forza e fede sufficienti a cercare ancora, e ancora, proprio come Ea ha fatto con lui.  
Stavolta vuole credere _sul serio_.

_Lasciate che io possa incontrare Ea. Vi prego._

  
La chiesa brilla di una luce meravigliosa che con il sole e il cielo limpido non ha nulla a che fare. Vederla gli stringe il cuore e quasi non lo fa respirare: pace, non percepisce altro che quello, insieme a una sensazione di familiarità che è come una piccola scintilla non ancora fuoco, di cui bisogna curarsi perché non si spenga.  
Profuma di fiori e di erba, è calda come un abbraccio.  
Se Landkarte dovesse darle un volto, sarebbe quello di un coetaneo che lo guarda come se lo avesse fatto aspettare troppo.  
«Ce ne hai messo di tempo!»

_Voglio rinascere insieme a Landkarte per stare con lui ancora una volta._

  
Se dovesse dargli un nome, sarebbe quello che ora lo colma di una felicità che non saprebbe descrivere nemmeno fra mille anni.  
«…Sono tornato, Ea.»


End file.
